My Selfish little princess
by Metria
Summary: Aisha Vermillion, Velder royal princess, beautiful, smart and rich. Whatever she wants she will get it, even if it cost a human lives. Unfortunately, with life wallowing in wealth and power make Aisha became arrogant and cruel. How Elsword can change his selfish little princess into a better person? Warning : Very cruel Aisha, Gentleman Elsword, many typo and grammar mistakes


_**Disclaimer : Elsword is not mine, it's Aish..oh i mean KoG**_

_**Warning : Very cruel Aisha, Typo and many grammar mistakes**_

Class :

Elsword **(Lord Knoght)**

Aisha **(Elemental Master)** to every EM user out there, im so sowwy for making her bad here .

Chung **(Deadly Chaser)**

Lowe **(Lowe)**

* * *

><p>Aisha Vermillion, Velder royal princess, beautiful, smart and rich. Whatever she wants she will get it, even if it cost a human lives. Unfortunately, with life wallowing in wealth and power make Aisha became arrogant and cruel. Many of his friends goes away, even if there were approached her it's certainly because of money.<p>

That morning, she walked out of a luxury white limousine. Many are looking at her with awe, some are staring with envy, upset and angry.

"Boring morning, boring life, school sucks! Why don't I just buy this school! "Grumbled Aisha while carrying her pink backpack.

"That's because the school already belongs to your father, you can not buy something that has become yours grape" said a ruby-haired student.

"Elsword, stop shocking me ...gawd, I could have a heart attack stupid !" shouted Aisha. She beat Elsword with some books she was carrying.

"Hey, it's hurt.. ouc .." Elsword sputter

"Take that, it's because you disturb a princess. I could punish you more than this "Aisha replied in a disgusting tone. After beating a certain redhead, Aisha immediately enter the school .. Without her notice, Elsword were looking at her and smiling.

"That's the spirit, my selfish little princess ..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Lunch Time skip school cafetaria<strong>_

'Hey, it's her'

'Well, i don't wanna go near her'

'Shhh, she might be able to hear us'

'Who cares, maybe she could be a little more respectful of others.. if not too busy with her prides'

Almost everyone there looked at her with hatred and angry gaze, painful whispers also continues to be heard. But, she continued to walk towards the dining table. Her ignored all sound and assume of it as if they never existed.

'Huff, they can only talk .. what a lowly dogs' Aisha though. It is true that no one teasing or do bad things to her. If there is someone who dared to fight her, tomorrow the man will not be seen again in school .. or even in this Velder city, her Velder city.

"Hey, get away from my desk, you damn mongrel!" said Aisha warned the student in front of him.

"But, I used to sit here" the student replied with a smile

_* slap * -brakk-_

That Student lunch box was directly scattered on the floor, all those who witnessed the incident turned toward Aisha, but unfortunately they are too scared to help the poor student.

"I TOLD YOU TO GET LOST FROM MY SIGHT! ARE IT'S THAT DIFFICULT TO FIND ANOTHER TABLE?" Aisha shouted to him. The poor student slowly started picking up the rest of the lunch that had scattered on the floor. Not satisfied enough with throwing his food, Aisha stepping on his hand.

"Ugh .. Aisha-san ... it hurt". The student Shrieked slowly, tears now rolling down his cheeks.

"This is what you get for daring to defy me, you useless shit!". She took the boy backpack and take his bag and get ready to throw it. Shortly before her successfully throwing the bag, someone hold her hand.

"Aisha, that's enough ..."

"Els .. you also want to defend him? Oh so I am the bad person here? Well, I'm going now ... WHAT DO YOU LOOKING AT? "Aisha shouted to all the students in the cafeteria. See Aisha has gone, Elsword immediately help " Aisha's victim " in front of him.

"Chung .. are you ok?" He asked slowly

"Ugh ... uh .. * sob * .. thank you..Els". The blonde student named Chung answered slowly, Elsword then helped Chung to pick up the rest of his lunch. There is a reason why the principal point Elsword as student president, because if there is someone who could stop Aisha's madness .. it certainly Elsword.

This atmosphere is typical in Elrios High cafeteria, anyone who wants to have peace lunch is better get away from Aisha, or at least be 5 feet away. Once upon a time there was a student who dared to shout to Aisha, the next day he is said to have moved to the other school. There are also student who are brave enough to slap Aisha,the next day the student was never be heard again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Time skip ~ 3 p.m - In front of Elrios High<em>**

"Hey Elsword .. are you want to go home with me?" asked Aisha

"Aisha, of course I want to go home with you. I have to go home with you silly, im your butler " Elsword replied shortly

"Uh .. I mean by walk, stupid!" Cried Aisha.

"I'm sorry grape, but your house is 7 miles away .." Elsword sweatdropped

"AAARRRG, just shut up and walk with me!" Aisha took Elsword hand immediately

"Ouch ... whoa, sorry Lowe-san .. me and Aisha will take a walk before going home" Elsword trying to tell the driver before disappearing.

"Sure sir. Sieghart, please take care of milady ". waved to the children. 'Kids these days' His though.

"Aww, what should I do now? Oh, I know! "Lowe quickly pulled out his phone and pressed a few buttons. "Uh .. hello, Ann .. you have free time?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Elsword PoV. 8 P.M - Velder Park<em>**

'Ah I'm late again, hopefully Angkor-san is not going to kill me later' Elsword thought. Beside him were Aisha that already asleep from exhaustion. 'Heck, who was sleeping at 8 P.M? Even kids sleep at nine' Elsword sweatdropped. Now he should contact Lowe immediately and return home before Aisha's Dad notice they are not in the house yet. The last time they were late, he was sentenced to clean Vermillion Mansion alone. What kind of punishment will be given from that king of Velder coughDemoncough this time?.

* Click *

Elsword feel the killer aura surrounding him..

'Great, this is why i hate to be late' Elsword began to notice the situation. Some people dressed in black had pointed the gun at him.

"Hey kid, give her to us and you will not get hurt" said one of the black suited man

"I'm sorry, but you will get in trouble if you wake her". Elsword said while smiling. "After all, you would not be able to take her from me".

"Huh?"

* Shot * -dor-

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aisha PoV. 8:30 P.M - Vermillion Mansion<em>**

'Mmm. What is this, so soft...'. Aisha slowly opened his eyes. "Aww, Els .. sorry I overslept" Aisha said slowly, his eyes still not perfectly open.

"It's ok, Grape. You have to rest now. "He said

'Elsword carried me, he he ... mmm'. Aisha back asleep. Without realizing it, Elsword put his lips on her forehead.

"Good night, my selfish little princess".

* * *

><p>Aisha - EM : ma gawd, why u make me like VP?<p>

Aisha - VP : hey!

Author : sowwy, but ur character will improve chapter 5 ^^

Chung : uh.. uh *sob*. Aisha is so cruel *sob*

Elsword : it's ok chung.. *pats chung*

Lowe : hey, finally someone notice meeee yaaay *^*

Author : easy Lowe, it's ur last appearance :)

Lowe : but it's the 1st chapter T^T

Author : ikr :D, anyway.. here's the next chapter preview:

* * *

><p>"I don't think so, Rena"<p>

"My name is Raven, please take care of me"

"Just as planned"

"So... who are you, again?"

"Checkmate"


End file.
